The services provided in Core C will enable this Program Project to incorporate highly needed histopathology services and innovative and powerful imaging technology into the program in a cost-effective manner. Core C supports every project within the program by providing access to sophisticated imaging technologies. Super-resolution imaging, 3-dimensional (3D) tissue reconstruction, live cell imaging in animals and whole animal imaging will strongly impact the Program during the next period of requested funding, and indeed has already begun to do so. Ongoing innovations by Core C will make these technologies powerful biological tools for the use in cancer research. Importantly, Core C also provides pathological support for the Program through a subcontract with a world-class pathologist. During the upcoming period of requested support, the core proposes to support Program investigators through four general aims. First, the program will provide assistance with histology, immune labeling and pathology. Second, the Core will support super-resolution imaging and live cell imaging using one of only about twenty OMX microscopes that exists worldwide. Third, the core will assist with imaging at the tissue level, either using 3D tissue reconstruction or live imaging in animals. These technologies each require custom built microscopes that are not generally available. Fourth, to provide Program investigators with tools to track tumor growth and metastasis, the Core will assist with whole animal imaging approaches, including bioluminescence, fluorescent proteins and small animal ultrasound. Together, the Core have an unprecedented imaging platform, covering super-resolution imaging, 3D tissue reconstruction, live cell tracking in tissues and whole animal imaging. A core that enables program investigators access to these technologies is essential as most of the imaging technologies supported by the Core are highly sophisticated and require very specialized training. Furthermore, access to the instruments required for these imaging technologies would be cost-prohibitive without the support of a core.